


Worried Souls

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Military Backstory, Military Families, Parenthood, suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Jughead Jones is a single military dad. Ending up having a one night stand and having to deal with the consequences. His son teacher is worried about the way Lincoln has been acting up. She calls a parent teacher conference.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead Jones has never been loved. The only love he's ever felt is from his very own son Lincoln Pendleton Jones. Captain Jones came from a military background. Both parents military and both killed in the war. Stationed in Afghanistan he sees his son when he's off duty. However, they write to one another and face time when possible.

Lincoln has no contact with his mother. Abandon on his father's door step at one day old. Lincoln lives with aunt JB. They live with her.

Lincoln is 16 and he rarely sees his dad. He misses him. Lately his behaviour has been challenging. He's lost his passion and his technology teacher has noticed that.

Miss Cooper was his favourite teacher. She was only 29 years old yet she connected with the kids.

Jughead was 34 and started to feel he didn't know his son.

Miss Cooper noticed things and his standard in work was dropping. His lack of care was increasing. She was getting increasingly worried about him.

One lunch Betty saw him in the photography studio. She decided to go talk to him.

"Hey linc." Betty smiled.

"Hey Miss Coop."

"What going one?" She asked.

"Nothing." He lied.

"How is your auntie JB? What about your dad? Any new letter?"

"JB is seeing someone. Dad is still away. He missed Christmas. He says he's sorry but I don't care now."

"You miss him don't you?"

"Yeah he's my dad. We haven't had a letter in a few weeks. My dad might be dead!" He snapped tearing up.

Betty pulled him in for a hug. "I assure you he's not. He's a Jones after all. Your too stubborn so I can't imagine how stubborn he is." Betty joked making Linc laugh softly.

"He's worse than me but my auntie Jelly. She's the most stubborn of them all."

"Well I know that but Shush."

Linc nodded smiling.

"How's Ameila?" Betty asked.

"I am confused." He admitted.

"About?"

"Am and now Spencer."

"Why Spencer?" She asked.

"He's funny, cute, smart and adorable."

"So you like him?"

"But I love Am too."

"Do you like, like him?" Betty asked.

"I really do... That's why I'm confused."

Betty smiled faintly. "Well Mr Keller the drama teacher is gay. Maybe speak to him?" Betty suggested.

"Maybe."

Betty smiled at him. "I'm sure your dad is safe. He might be really busy. But hey you can always talk to me." Betty reasurred him.

_____

6 months have passed and Jughead was arriving home. But in those six months he was gone Lincoln was losing all his passion for his school work. He was acting up gaing more detentions he's ever had.

Betty was getting more concerned about Lincoln. It came to a point where she sent a letter home for Me Jones to come see her when he arrives back home.

However in those six months Betty's been focusing more on her children in her class as she wanted to forget what's happening in her life. Her boyfriend cheated on her with her best friend. They've been together years and that happened.

Lincoln was in Betty's last class of the day. Jughead was home a month early than he should have been. He arranged with his school to surprise Lincoln at school. Jughead missed his son so much.

Jughead had signed in before heading to the photography class. He knew he took photography, food technology, history and Spanish along with the core subject.

Jughead knocked on the door as Betty waved him in. She smiled faintly as she watched him walk up to his son.

Jughead tapped Lincoln on the shoulder.

"Miss Cooper I am fine. Look... it looks amazing and I am proud of it."

"I know it looks amazing Linc."Jughead smiled proudly.

Lincoln looked up towards his father and started to cry." Dad? "He whispered standing up hugging him.

"Hey son."

"You're home?" Lincoln asked.

"I am."

"Finally." He teared up. Jughead wiped his tears as the bell went. All the kids started to leave. Lincoln saved his work. "I am going to my locker meet you at the car?"

"Sure."

"That's perfect because I need to speak to your dad." Betty smiled.

Lincoln nodded heading out the door. Jughead turned to Betty and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Captain Jones. Thank you for serving our country."

Jughead just shrugged. "It's my job." 

"Still thank you." Betty smiled. "I wanted to talk about Linc. He's acting up. I think its because he misses you and he's struggling a little. But he's lost all passion about his work." 

"What am I meant to do? He's a good child Miss Cooper. He works his ass off and I already feel bad that I have go leave him. But my job is important. If u don't work I can't provide for him. He's the most important thing in my life." 

"I do understand Captain Jones but its complicated. He's at that age where he needs his father's help more than a lad care to admit."

Jughead just looked at her and sighed. "No offensive Miss Cooper but you don't know what it's like living in a military house hold all your life and being a single parent. It's fucking hard work. I have a duty to my child and my country. " He said. 

"I do." She whispered unexpectedly. 

"Wait you do?" Jughead asked her. 

Betty nodded as she sighed. "My mother was military and my bad is... Well we don't talk about him. He walked out on us. My gran and my mother raised us. So I know what it's like for Linc. I know the constant fear and the hole in his heart he feels."Betty explained. 

"I know the feeling too. I was an amy brat. My parents both away. But you don't know what it's like to be a single parent." Jughead pointed out. 

Betty couldn't help but finally let herself cry. "I do... I'm pregnant. You're the only person I told... When you get home you'll see a letter from me. Ignore it because we have already spoke... My ex fucked my best friend. Now I am pregnant. I am all alone and pregnant. I am 6 months along and I have this tiny bump and I'm good at hiding it. I haven't decided if I am keeping her or giving her up. So I do Captain Jones. It's the most awful thing ever because I know I will never be good enough for my child. I fear the day I am alone with her when she's born because I am a disappointment anyway. "Betty sobbed. 

Jughead just hugged her. He knew that she could use a friend right now. He hugged her back as she cried more. 

"You're not a disappointment but human Miss Cooper." 

Betty shook her head. "I'm a hormonal mess. Who hasn't got anyone to talk too. Well I have Kev but I haven't told him. Reg and V had sex behind my back. She's meant to be my best friend. He was my boyfriend. I knew they were good friends. Everyone told me they had a thing but I didn't notice I'm such a workaholic. "She nervously ranted. 

"Hey a cute, hormonal workaholic." Jughead reassured her. 

Betty laughed softly. "Are you flirting Captain Jones? Because somehow this went from me having a teacher conference from sobbing onto a parents chest. All I wanted was for you to speak to Linc. Maybe take a break from touring. Somehow we ended up talking about my pregnant ass. "Betty ranted.

"I don't mind. I thought you might shout at me and you look scarier than my boss when he shouts." Jughead teased making her laugh.

"Lincs told you about my rath?" Betty guessed.

"Maybe."

Betty just blushed at him. "You probably should go before Linc comes in wanting you. He'd only complain I'm hogging all his time with you."

"I'm sure he won't mind. How about you join us for dinner? Is that aloud? Maybe I can give you some tips on how to survive raising a baby?" He suggested. 

"Depends on the food. Also I think it's okay. If it isn't, what they don't know won't hurt them." 

Jughead smiled at her. "It's pizza. You think you'd be okay with that?" Betty nodded. "Only if you add some chips and cookies." She smiled.

"I think I can make that work." 

Betty smiled at him wider. "Captain Jones thank you for this." She whispered. 

"Please it's Jughead. But let's go before I have a moody teen on my case." 

"But I thought the family name was Forsythe? She asked grabbing her bag. 

"Lincoln talks alot to you huh?" 

"Yeah. We have lunch together when he wants to work on his photography. He opens up to me. He only has April and Jo as his friends." 

"I know. They're good kids." Jughead smiled to himself

"Yeah." 

______

Meanwhile Lincoln was waiting in the car. He was editing some photos on his phone to put up on his Instagram. He's travelled all around the world being an army brat capturing stunning moments. But when he turned 13 Jughead knew he needed stability within his life. 

Lincoln posted it as he heard the car door shut behind him. He looked behind him to see Miss Cooper.

"Miss Cooper what are you doing in my dad's car?" Lincoln asked.

"You're dad invited me for pizza. Is that okay?" She asked as Jughead got in the car.

"It doesn't matter to me. I get pizza and my dad's home safely. Plus dad needs a friend like you to ease him up." Lincoln teased. 

"Hey bud sat right here." 

"What your up tight sometimes." He laughed softly.

"Because I come home to a moody teen." Jughead teased.

"Don't blame me you need to get laid."

"Lincoln Pendleton Jones." Jughead warned.

"What Miss Cooper hears worse at school." He shrugged.

Betty laughed softly. "He's right Captain Jones." She smiled.

"Please it's Jughead." Jughead reminded her.

"Fine call me Elizabeth... No Betty only my mother calls me Elizabeth... Linc you can too but not at school."

"Cool."

Jughead glanced over at her and smiled. He mouthed thank you as she nodded faintly.

_____

Pizza ordered they were sat on the sofa hearing about the good stories about his time on his tour. Betty hasn't laughed that loud in awhile. She was blushing from embarrassment.

"Dad, JB will be back soon with her new boyfriend."

"Oh great." Jughead teased. We'll need ear plugs tonight boy. "

"Already have some. Plus I am going to call April and Jo. They wanted to know how your tour went. Apes thinking about becoming a trauma surgeon."

They heard the door knock first. "Get the door get some pizza and go call your friends." Jughead smiled.

"You're the best. I love you."

"I love you two."

Five minutes later Lincoln disappeared in his room. Betty and Jughead were left alone eating what's left.

"How long were you and your ex together?" He asked.

"We've known each other all our lives but got together in college."

"He's a prick."

Betty laughed softly. "He is." Betty smiled faintly as she hissed in pain. Jughead got concerned. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Betty nodded tearing up. "I think she kicked." Betty smiled. She placed his hands on her stomach as he felt her baby kick.

"That's a kick alright."

Betty smiled at him again. "I can't believe I'm having dinner with a Captain of the military. Especially when he's as hot as you." She smiled happily again.

"You think I'm hot Coop?" He teased flirting.

He must admit Betty was a gorgeous woman. She was smart, funny and stunning. He liked the way she made her smile and cared for her students.

"Nope... Maybe... Baby brain... Hormonal." She blushed.

"Well if I may say so your the hottest teacher I've ever seen."

"I'm not hot. Maybe I feel hot right now but what happened giving me tips on single parenthood." She bit her lip.

"Okay. 1, you'll be an amazing mother. 2, care and love for them. 3, don't let them die or get their own way. 4, I am getting too distracted by how stunning you are. 5, they'll scream alot. 6, their like cats feed them, change them keep them entertained. 7, did I mention I'm getting distracted?"

"Maybe at number 4 and 7." She giggled.

"But in all seriousness Betts. You take care of teens 5 days out of the week. If you can deal with hundreds of them a day you'll be fine."

Betty looked up at him and nodded. "Did I mention how distracted I was watching your lips move?" She whispered.

"Baby brain?" He teased leaning forward.

"Maybe or I'm aroused by good looking guys in uniforms. Perhaps it's both."

"And?"

"It's both." She giggled.

"Oh yeah?" Jughead pulled her closer towards him. "Yes... And I know this is wrong your a parent but I like the way it feels."

"Baby brain?" He asked.

"Nope." She smiled.

"They can't fire you for having a relationship. Plus Sythe leaves in a year."

"Don't make me sad." She pouted.

"What it's the truth? My boy is growing up."

"He's my favourite student but Shush... Its a secret." Betty whispered in his ear.

"I can keep a secret. I work for the country for god sake."

Betty giggled as she closed the remaining gap between them. Leaning up towards his face. They both leaned in at the same time kissing one another. It was soft and sweet before it got slightly heated.

" Wow... You miss better than my ex. "Betty smiled.

"You mean baby daddy."

Betty's eyes widened. "Don't you dare say that." She pouted. Jughead leaned in and kissed her again. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Jughead smiled at her. "Want to watch a show? I have months if Netflix to catch up on?" He asked.

"Yes." Betty smiled.

Betty snuggled next to him as he started a new show she hasn't even watched before. It looked really interesting Orphans Black. They just sat there and watched getting completely hooked. 

They watched for hours. Right up until three in the morning sitting next to one another heads leaning on one another as they watched. They got half way through the first season before they drifted off to sleep. 

The following morning Betty's alarm rang through the house. Jughead woke up groaning at how early it was. 

"Sorry." Betty yawned. "I live about an hour away from work. It takes me awhile to get ready and too work." She yawned.

They only had two and a half hours off sleep. "Go back to sleep until half 6." Jughead mumbled. 

"I need to get home to change." Betty smiled sleepily. 

"Borrow Jb's." 

Betty just looked at him. She pulled her flowy dress up to reveal a baby bump. "I can't hide this with your sisters clothes. I need something easy to get in. Plus I have to meet my mum. Tell her I am pregnant." Betty nervously rambled. 

"Well how about you wear one of my flannels. You borrow her leggings and a vest top?"Jughead suggested. 

Betty just nodded. 

"As for your mother don't worry. How about you take me with you? She's ex military right?" 

"She is still military." Betty smiled. 

"Well let me woo her." 

"Do you know Alice Cooper?" 

Jughead’s face just dropped. Sargent Cooper was in charge of all of the troops that went to Afghanistan. 

"So you know my mother." Betty laughed softly. 

"She is tough egg to crack." 

Betty laughed again. "Exactly." She whispered as she yawned. 

"So what? Let me woo her." 

"You're not wooing anyone." 

Jughead just looked at her and flashed a killer watt smile. Betty shook her head shaking. 

"Nope not happening." She smiled. 

"Then how about we get you a bath before work?" He suggested. 

Betty's eyes lit up with that idea. Jughead guided her as they filled the bath up. Jughead left her too it as he got the clothes for her. He then woke up Linc. 

Linc came out to get some coffee and toast when he smirked at his dad. 

"So Miss Cooper is cool right?" 

"Yeah." Jughead smiled to himself. 

"She's pretty too." Linc prompted. 

"One of the most stunning women I've ever laid eyes on." 

"Smart too." 

"I know." Jughead said. 

"And?" 

Jughead turned to look at him. "And what?"He asked his son. 

" Her bag is still here. She stayed the night. "Linc smirked. 

"So?" 

"She stayed the night. My hot teacher stayed the night with my dad." Jughead just shrugged smiling to himself. "So? What's going?" He added. 

"Nothing." Jughead lied. 

"You are a shit lier." 

"Language." Both adults said in unison. Jughead turned around to see Betty wearing his flannel and some of JB's leggings. "Sorry Betty." 

"But if its any concern what's going on is still undecided."Betty smiled at Jughead.

"Eat and school Mr." Jughead smiled.

"We're not done here." Linc smirked.

"We are!"

Lincoln ran up to his room to get changed. Betty sat on the chair grabbing a slice of toast. "So I'll see tonight picking up Linc?" She asked.

"Not tonight but maybe tomorrow."

Betty nodded."I'll see you tomorrow then." Betty smiled.

"Let me drive you to work."

"It's okay Jug. I am pregnant that's all."She smiled.

"Yeah but someone so stunning should have some help. I'll help."

Betty nodded as she pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you." She whispered.

Betty headed out as she decided to walk to school. She was so happy and hasn't been that happy in awhile. Feeling her baby girl kick again.

Lincoln was just as happy. His father was home safe. The worry was slowly fading.

However the concent fear will always be there. The worry will never really fade.

When will the fear and worry fade?

Do we really know?

Or does it just happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Classes today was a nightmare. Betty's day started off amazing but as soon as she got into school nothing started to seem right. Her students weren't listen. They were making a mess. Her head was killing her. The smells of the paints in the photography class and the food in her food technology classes were making her morning sickness go through the roof.

Now she's sat at a cafe waiting for her mother. No doubt she's going to complain how she's gained weight and is eating more. How she should and will cut back on calories. Ask if she's still taking her meds.

If Betty was being honest to herself she was one Miss Cooper and Elizabeth away from exploding. Baby brain equals short fuse.

Betty was also on running on little to no sleep. Last night was the best she's slept in months. She was not having caffeine unless it was decaffeinated but then that wasn't enough.

She was currently ordering for both her mother and herself when Alice arrived.

"Good Afternoon Elizabeth."

"Good Afternoon Mother."

"Stand up you know it's polite to sit down at the same time." Betty sighed. She stood up sitting down at the same time with her mother. "Now how's Reggie?" She smiled.

"Fucking Ronnie behind my back."

"Elizabeth we're in public mannars." Alice scolded.

"Fine okay mother."Betty sighed again."Reginald was having sex with Veronica behind my back. His penis was deep in her vaginas thrusting upon one another in our bed. Moaning deeply gripping onto one another...is that more polite mannered for you Mother?"

Alice was astonished she just nodded. Her rage and anger took over her body. She loved her children and she hated that happened to her. 

"Do your brother and sister know about this? That fucking stupid silly little boy. Doesn't know how to treat women with respect. I thought he was better than that. And that lodge women I always knew she was shady." 

Betty felt tears to her eyes. "Mother stop please." She uttered crying. 

Alice immediately pulled her in for a hug. "I wants what's best for you Elizabeth. So that means a healthy life and a healthy love life. As for being healthy you've gained weight. You need to stop with all those sugary carbs."She told her. 

Betty knew that was coming and laughed a cold laugh." Considering I am pregnant I can't do that. "She told her.

Alicrs face dropped again in shock." Pregnant? With who, Reggie? "

Betty nodded her head." Yes mother and I wish so badly it wasn't. We talked about trying to start a family but I was niave and stupid falling into his trap. "She ranted.

" How far along?"

"6 months. I've been hiding my pregnancy from everyone. It's been easy to hide as I've been wearing baggy dresses. Hiding beneath tables and that." 

"And your keeping it?" She asked.

"Motber this is still apart of me and I am. I don't care how hard being a single parent is. I am keeping it. Now you know I am not hiding my pregnancy anymore." 

"I understand and is it a girl or boy?" Alice smiled. 

"It's a girl mum." 

"So I have Dagwood, Juniper and Spencer and now we have another little girl to even it out."Alice smiled. 

"Yes." Betty smiled. 

This was the first time in her pregnancy where she felt happy to be pregnant. Where she didn't feel bitter sweet about it. 

"Mother I need all the help I can get." Betty admitted. 

"Well you'll have our help." Alice reasurred her. 

"I also... I kind of met someone new... Well I'm hoping it'll change to more." 

"Who is he? He must be good if he's making you smile." Alice smiled. 

"Well he's military." Betty started. 

"So I might know him?" 

Betty nodded. 

"Who?" Alice asked. 

"Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third. He goes by Jughead."

Alice nodded again. "I know Jughead. Doesn't he have a son?" She asked.

"Yeah, I teach Linc." Betty nervously bit her lip.

"How did you meet?"

"A teacher parent meeting. Linc was acting up a little because he was worried he wasn't coming home." She explained.

"So you talked about Linc?"

"Yes then he got all defensive which is understandable. Then I lost it and told him I was pregnant and broke down crying... I'm not proud of that but he comforted me. We went to his and he gave me advice. We watched a show and fell asleep on the couch together. "

"He's a good guy. I like him but don't let him know that." Alice teased.

Betty laughed softly. "I won't." She smiled.

_____

Betty was at home in bed whilst she got a message from Jughead.

J: hope you don't mind I slipped my number in your phone

Betty smiled at the message.

B: I don't mind.

J: how did it go with Mamma Coop?

B: amazing.

J: good.

B: I'm so tired today

J: then sleep.

Jughead sent her a photo of him watching the show they started.

B: that's not fair :(

J: come over?

B: I probably shouldn't.

J: fine :( but I want to see you.

Betty sent him a photo of her in his flannel and some cotton shorts.

J: you look adorable and sexy. Look at your bump. <3

B: stop.

Betty smiled at her phone.

J: make me.

B: come to mine?

J: Lincs out at Ames.

B: so come... I'm pregnant and tired.

J: coming. 

B: you didn't :0

J: what? 

B: Nothing :) 

J: the teacher with a dirty mind. Scandalous 

An hour later Jughead knocked on the door. Betty answered it smiling happily.

"Juggie!"

"Hey Betts."

Betty smiled at him. "So today was good then horrible then good. She hasn't stopped kicking and I'm sick." She sighed.

"How about we get you comfy and we can watch it together?" Jughead suggested.

Betty sat on the couch before she laid her body against Jughead’s. Jughead held her stomach placing patterns to it. He slowly kissed her neck too.

"Juggie...why does this feel right?" Betty asked.

"I don't know Betts. Maybe fate."

Betty smiled faintly. "Do you believe in fate?" Betty whispered.

"Well a little. I believe that it was fate getting Linc. I can't imagine my life without him. I believe that getting to know you is fate because your perfect for me."

"But I'm pregnant. I have someone else's child inside me. I can see myself really liking you if I let myself... I don't want to get hurt again."

Jughead looked down towards her. "If we don't take risks or chances then life's not worth living." He whispered in her ear.

Betty nodded. "So we're taking this leap together?" She whispered looking up at him.

"If you want me."

Betty nodded."I really want you Juggie. I want to take a leap with you. If I get hurt so be it." She whispered again.

Jughead leaned down and kissed her. Betty kissed him back happily. "I need help with a photo. I am announcing I'm pregnant." She admitted.

"You're really ready?" He asked.

"Tommorow makes it 7 months and look I am showing more."

Jughead nodded.

Betty took him to he room where she has a wall full of hand painted sunflowers. She stripped to her baby yellow underwear. She passed him her phone to take a photo of her.

She knelt down holding her stomach. Jughead smiled at her as he snapped multiple photos for her. Once she found one she was happy with she pulled his flannel back on sitting next to him.

Betty headed to her Instagram to post the photo.

@BCoop: Here I enter the most scariest chapter of my life solo. I am so excited to meet you baby girl. 3 months to go tommorow.

Betty turned her phone off knowing she would have an influx of messages from Reggie.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel good. I know this is the calm before the storm."

Jughead pulled her in for a hug. "Well I am here for you no matter what." He kissed her forehead.

Betty looked towards him kissing his lips instead. "Thank you." She whispered smiling.

"I don't want to leave you but I need to get home for Lincoln." 

"No I understand." 

"I promise to call you when I get home sweetheart." 

Betty smiled at him before kissing him. As Jughead left Betty checked her phone. As predicted she had an influx of messages from Veronica and Reggie. 

R: your fucking pregnant! 

V: your pregnant? Me too.   
V: it's Reggie's.   
V: let's talk.   
V: I'm so sorry.   
V: please let's talk. 

R: you can't be pregnant!   
R: we never wanted a family!   
R: are you sure it's mine?   
R: you act like a slut.   
R: you probably have a new boyfriend right now! 

Betty just responded to them both. 

B: No Veronica you detrayed me! 

B: go fuck yourself dick! I am not a slut. We talked about having a family. 

Betty threw her phone against the wall. She couldn't deal with that right now. 

Why does all good things follow with a bad situation? 

Was it life telling her to give up or was it telling her to continue her fight. 

Betty was a Cooper. She was a hard worker. She was determined. Most of all she was a fighter. She was going to fight for herself. She wasn't going to let them get to her. 

Betty Cooper was determined not to let them get to her. She deserved so much better and she was going to take it.


	3. Chapter 3

Betty Cooper was showing off her bump. She was explaining to everyone that her baby was set deep back in her stomach compressing her organs. That's why she hasn't got a massive bump.

She was currently teaching an after school club when Jughead walked up to her and hugged her from behind. She had a final appointment with her doctor. Jughead was going to take her there.

She was sick of Reggie trying to contact her. Constantly trying to call and message her. Betty was done with him.

"Hey baby ready for your appointment?"

"Yes. I just want my baby girl out. Everyone thinks I'm lying. God don't they know it's because I am a first time mother and my abdominal wall hasn't been stretched yet and my baby is in a high position. Also it's due to the amount of amniotic fluid also she's in a different position. The doctor said it was normal. "

" I know honey. "Jughead kissed her.

"Time to go kids." Betty smiled happily. Lincoln looked towards them. "Hey dad. I'm off to Jo's." 

"That's fine Son." 

"Bye." 

_____

Jo and Linc were at the diner. They were sharing some shake and fries. 

"So how's Ame?" 

"She broke up with me." 

"What why?!" 

Linc just looked at her. "Owen she's not over her ex. It's fine." He shrugged. 

"Linc it's not fine." 

"Jo your happy with Alex everything is fine. April is happy and single... I am fine... I have been thinking about Spence alot."

"Why?" 

"He's been nothing but kind. He's good looking and I think I might like him." 

Jo's eye lit up. "This is amazing knews. You need to speak to him." Jo prompted. 

"When I'm ready." 

Jo playfully rolled her eyes. "He's bi right?" She asked him. 

"Yes." 

"Well did I mentioned he's on his way around?" Jo teased. 

"You didn't!" Linc pulled the phone from her. "Oh I did Lincy boy." 

"This makes my life hell." 

"With hot firey passion." 

"Josephine!" 

"You love me!" 

______

Meanwhile, Betty and Jughead had arrived at the hospital. They were waiting for her scan. Betty leaned her head on his shoulder. 

"Juggie, what happened to Linc's mother?" Betty asked. 

"We don't really talk about her. We hooked up on the night I got back from tour years ago. I went back on tour a month later. When I was off of your again a one day year old baby showed up at my flat. The little one looked exactly like me."

"What no hospital?" She asked. 

"I managed to contact her that day and she never used a hospital." Jughead sighed. 

"Her loss and my gain."Betty smiled leaning up kissing him. Jughead kissed her back happily." Yeah, I missed all of this. It's nice to feel a little part of what I missed. "

"It's nice to have someone by my side." They both leaned in kissing one another as her named got shouted by a familiar name. "B!" Betty looked up to see Veronica and Reggie standing there. Veronica had a tiny bump. 

"Veronica? Reggie?!" 

"Why are you here?" Veronica asked. "Reggie said you got an abortion." 

Betty tried to stay calm. However, that didn't last long. She blew her fruse. 

"An abortion! Seriously Reginald! You didn't want this child! I want this child! Now you've knocked up this bitch! My so called best friend! You want that baby and not this one!" Betty exploded. 

Jughead stood up to her holding her hand. "Betts let's go see how long your appointment is going to be." Jughead told her.

"It's okay Baby. I just want to know why her and not me? I'm carrying his baby. God I wish it's yours." Betty sighed.

"Me too baby but they're not worth it."

Betty nodded as she cried.

"Do you know why I chose her? Because I fucking love her!"

Betty walked away shaking in anger. She headed to the desk to ask about her wait. Jughead was angry. He knew he shouldn't say anything but he couldn't help it.

"Excuse me but your completely blind! That women is phenomenonal and she is stunning. You are a stupid man for leaving your child. You have two on the way and should step up to the responsibility of both children. So be a fucking man but don't hurt my Betts again! "

Jughead walked back to Betty we the doctor came to get her. Betty was smiling at him as she laid on the bed. Jughead held her hand sitting on the chair.

"Thank you so much. No ones ever done something like that for me before. Its kind of hot and sexy. With being kind and handsome." Betty smiled biting her lip.

Jughead leaned down and kissed her. "You're family baby. I'll always support you." He smiled too.

Betty squeezed his hand before looking at the monitor. She started to cry happy tears. Her baby girl was moving inside her. 

"There's your baby girl, Betts." 

Betty touched the screen smiling happily. She squeezed Jughead's hand. 

"She's so tiny." Betty smiled. 

"She is." Jughead kissed her. 

Just as Jughead kissed her, he got a phone call. He excused himself to take it outside. 

"Hello its Captain Jones." 

"Is it possible to go on another tour? It'll be a quick one. Three months one." Someone asked. 

"I'll have to speak to my partner and my son but I'll see." 

"Get back to us ASAP." The man responsed. 

"Will do." Jughead smiled. 

He headed back to Betty. He saw her rebuttonig her pants. "Ready to go sweetheart?"Jughead smiled at her raident smile. 

"Just waiting for the scan image being printed." 

"Perfect." 

_____

At Jo's Linc was reading a book when Spencer was helping her with a school project. He looked up at them with a jealous look in his eyes. 

"Why that look Linc?" Spencer asked. 

"No reason." He lied. 

"You're a shit liar." Jo laughed. 

"Jo don't you dare." Linc warned.

"Why?" She teased. 

"What's going on?" 

"I like you as in fancy the pants off of you and I'm Bi so can we all shut up and let me leave?" Lincoln spat like word vomit. 

Spencer smirked at him as he crawled off the bed to kiss him. He gently cupped his face pulling him in for a sweet kiss. Lincoln deepened it adding lust and passion. Jo watched them like a little creep with a smirk on her face. 

"God that was hot." She smirked. 

"Fuck off." They smiled. 

"You both love my ass." 

"Maybe." They replied in unison. 

Lincoln smiled at Spencer. "I hate to kiss and dash but I normally have family tea soon." 

"Let me walk you home handsome." He smiled. 

"I'd love that." 

____

Meanwhile at the Jones residence. Jughead was cooking food whilst the women sat at the table talking. 

"So not long left now." JB smiled. 

"Yeah, I'm so nervous. I have a list of names to go decided from." 

"Let me hear them." JB squealed. 

"I'd love to hear them too." Jughead added. 

Betty pulled her note pad out of her bag. She pulled her the tab to the page. 

"So we have Harlow, Monroe, Autum, Moon and Harper."

Jb's eyes lit up at the name Harlow and Monroe. "I love them. Harlow and Monroe." She smiled. 

"Me too Harlow for a boy and Monroe for a little girl." Jughead left the stove to hug her from behind. 

"Me too. Monroe was my grandmother's name. But I do love Harlow." 

"How about Harley as a substitute for Harlow? Harley Monroe Cooper." JB suggested.

"It's perfect, I love it." Betty held her stomach. "Hey Harley." She smiled.

Jughead kissed her cheek before checking on the food. Lincoln came in and sat down.

"How did the appointment go?" He asked.

"Good, she's all healthy ready to come in a few months." Betty passed him the scan to look at. "Meet Harley." She smiled.

"She's so tiny in the scan. I can't wait to meet my sister." Jughead was a little taken back by Lincoln. Betty and him have only been dating a month and half. It still warmed his heart to know that Lincoln already sees Betty as family. "As long as you two are dating. This little nugget will be my sister." He whispered to Betty's stomach.

"So I've been contacted to do a short three month tour. I'm a little reluctant to go." Jughead admitted.

"When will you leave?"

"Next week." He sighed.

"We can handle three months. You've made a commitment to your country." JB smiled.

"We're pros at this dad. Plus it's fine I'll be focused on my photography whilst your gone. I need to improve on my portfolio for college." Linc admitted.

"Betts, baby?"

"I survived all this time without knowing you Juggie. Three months without you should be fine. Plus if this little one comes I'll call and send photos." Betty smiled.

"Okay then. I'll message them and start packing up my stuff... Oh and Linc be good for your auntie JB and Betts."

"Duh? I'm a diamond. A gem, such a star." Jughead laughed softly as he plated the food up.

______

The week flew by Jughead was headed on another tour. He's lost count of what tour number this is. Saying goodbye to his loved ones seems to get easier each time but still hurts. There's always that doubt of no return. 

"Be safe and write letters and call. I'll be good for then dad. I love you. I'm also bi. So I'll tell you know because you can't do anything about it. Your going on tour. I love you." 

"Linc I love you and I'm proud of you." Jughead hugged his son. 

"Thanks Dad."

A massive weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Linc felt free to be himself now. 

"If you don't come back fit and healthy, I'll -" JB started as Jughead interrupted. 

"You'll kill me. I know." Jughead laughed softly. 

"I love you big bro." JB hugged him. "I love you too Jelly."

They both stepped aside to let Betty say goodbye. Betty was used to this with her mother. However, it felt different this time. She's doing it with a guy she's dating.

"So?" Betty nervously bit her lip. "I'll be fine." He promised her. 

"I know. Its weird right?" 

"What is?" 

"This, they say I love you and be safe. All I can say is be safe and come back healthy. When I want to say other things but it's far, far too early in our relationship." Betty ranted. 

Jughead understood what she was trying to say. All he did was pull her in for a passionate kiss holding her as close as possible. 

"I know. I care about you too like that." Jughead smiled. "Take it easy too. We both need to keep ourselves safe." 

"We will." Betty promised holding her stomach. "I care too."She added. 

Both of them knew what they were trying to say. It was a spoken, unspoken way of saying it. 

"Go you'll be late." Betty uttered. 

Jughead hugged them all again before kissing then goodbye. He headed to the chopper as they headed back to the house. 

~

A month passed and Betty wasn't feeling well. She was at the school in her food tech lesson. Betty was teaching them how to cook homemade pasta. 

Jo and April was in this class. They loved cooking. They wanted to open their own restaurant together some day. 

Betty was helping a kid in their class when she collapsed on the floor in pain. She couldn't move herself as it was too painful. It was also too early for contractions. 

"Miss Cooper are you okay?" Jo asked. 

April was already on the phone with the ambulance medics.

"How far is she?" April asked. 

"7 and a half months. I'll message Linc." 

"Girls it's okay." Betty breathed through the pain. 

"No your in labour Miss Cooper. So we're staying with you until the paramedics arrive." April told her. 

"How far are the contractions?" The medic asked. 

The girls timed the contractions as a teacher and Linc came. Linc was messaging JB to meet her at the hospital. 

They wasted no time in rushing her to the hospital. This baby wasn't wasting any time and wanted to see her momma now. 

Betty was rushed in to the maturity ward as she saw JB there. She didn't question it as she needed someone there. JB also then contacted her mother. So as she got situated with a bed Alice Cooper came through the door. JB was on the phone with Jughead explaining to him what's happening. 

"She's what?" Jughead asked in shock. 

"I'm labour as we speak. Her mother is in with her. I didn't want to disrespect her wishes or her mothers so I stayed in the waiting area." 

"Is she okay?" Jughead panicked. 

"She's strong. I'll keep you updated. I'll face time you later." 

"Thank you JB. I have to go I'm being called away." 

Betty was currently still having the contactons. Only this time they were now a minute apart. She was only moments away from pushing. 

Hours of agaoinising pain Betty pushed a beautiful baby girl out into the world. A tiny gorgeous little human. 

"Mum welcome your grandmother. Harley Monroe Cooper." Betty smiled. 

"I'm so proud of you honey. Well done." 

"Can you bring in JB and Linc?" Betty asked her. 

"Of course honey." 

Alice headed to the waiting area to get them. She saw them asleep on the bench waiting. She gently nudged them awake. 

"Hey guys she wants to see you."

"Is everything okay?" JB asked. 

"Everything is fine. She has a beautiful healthy girl. Just a little premature and early." Alice smiled. Just as she said that Kevin rushed in. Alice turned around to see him. "Kev!" Alice smiled. 

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay too?" 

"I'm taking people to see her. Come through." 

"We need to call Dad. He's been worried for hours." Linc said. 

Alice smiled at Linc. If he ended up being her grandson she'd be happy. 

"It's okay honey. We'll call him in the room." Alice reasurred him. 

Linc nodded as they all headed through to see her. Betty was sat on the bed holding her baby girl in awe. 

"Oh my god she looks like her mother but with raven hair." Kevin smiled in awe. 

"Kev, your here." Betty yawned. 

"Ofcourse I am." 

"She's so tiny."Linc smiled. 

"Do you want to hold her?" Betty asked. 

"Can I?"

"Definitely. Harley meet Linc." She whispered kissing her. Betty gently passed him. Lunch sat down in the chair with him. 

"Can I call Jug?" JB asked. 

"Please." She smiled. 

Kevin walked towards Linc to look at Harley. She was so tiny and an adorable. Jellybean faced timed Jughead and he immediately picked up. 

"JB is she okay?" 

"Relax baby I'm okay. Harles is okay too." Betty smiled sleepily. 

JB passed the phone to her. As soon as Jughead’s eyes was on her they lit up. "You're a soldier baby. You did it." Jughead smiled. 

"I'm shattered." Betty giggled. 

"You will be even more tired soon." 

"Where's Linc and Harley?" He asked excited to see them. 

"Linc's holding her." JB flipped the camera for her as she showed him the kids. "Aww. She's so tiny. She looks like you mostly." Jughead added. 

"Hey dad." Linc whispered. 

"Hey Linc I promise I'll be home soon. Not long now." 

"Look how tiny she is. She's so small. Her tiny hands and feet." Linc whispered in awe. 

"Don't be getting any ideas." Jughead teased. 

"Oh shut up." Linc laughed softly. 

"I've got to go now but be good for you auntie and Betts." 

"Will do." 

JB walked the phone back to Betty. She was now half asleep on the bed. "Betts, baby I have to go. But get some rest. I'll see you all soon. I care for you." He really means he loves her. 

"I care for you two Juggie." 

Linc passed Betty back Harley. "Thank you." Betty smiled. 

"We must be getting this guy home. It's school in the morning." 

"Go go. Don't be late either." 

"Bye New Momma." They both smiled before heading out. 

Everyone started to filter out after they had left. So it wasn't long before it was her and Harley. 

"I will protect you baby." 

Betty knew how scary this world can be. She's vowed to protect this little girl with all her heart. She will never let the world harm her. 

So by surrounding herself with the ones she's felt the safest. 

That means the family that's added her to their traps and she's forever thankful for that. 

They're chapter's just began.


	4. Chapter 4

2 months later and Jughead was home from tour. Each day Harley is beginning to look alot more like better and less like Reggie. Betty was so thankful for that. She was getting bigger and bigger by the day.

Betty was now on maternity leave. That was driving her insane. She is so bored in the house. It did gave her a chance to catch up on lesson plans and marking. She would send emails for the subs to follow.

Betty was struggling doing this alone. She wanted to break down in tears. Most nights she did. She cried when Harley cried begging her to sleep. Luckily Betty had a phenomenal support system.

Today was Saturday, she was currently out with Linc and JB. They were heading to the park so Linc can do some photography. Jughead was back home from the tour that day. JB knew and they wanted to surprise the two of them. So they agreed to get Spencer talking a photo of the bridge as he walks through it.

They were all currently near the river. Betty was holding Harley as she pointed to the river. Her eyes kept moving to the dogs on the park. Betty saw her doing that.

"Doggies." Betty smiled.

Harley just giggled. Spencer started to take photos of Harley. He loved her to pieces. No matter what happens Harley will always be his sister. 

"Can I hold her?" Spencer asked.

"Sure bud but be very gentle." Betty passed Harley to him. "Hey Harlse." He smiled. 

Harley kept putting her hand on his face. Linc pulled funny faces to get her to giggle uncontrollably. Betty couldn't help but record it. She wanted Jughead to see. Linc kept making alien sounds pulling randome faces. JB took a few photos of that. It was so cute. 

"How about we head to the bridge? That would make some cool photography." JB suggested.

"Sure." Linc nodded.

They all walked up to the bridge. Linc was still holding Harley. He only passed her back so he could start taking more photos. As he began taken photos he saw a figure starting to appear. It kept getting closer and closer. Lincoln slowly began to make out through each picture he took that it was Jughead.

He placed his camera down as he ran up to Jughead. Jughead could see that Linc was running up to him. He walked faster to him. Linc finally saw Jughead.

"DAD!" He yelled hugging him.

"Did he just say dad?" Betty asked JB.

"Look who it is." 

Betty looked up from Harley to see Jughead walking towards her with Linc. Betty broke down in tears. She wanted to run to him but didn't due to holding Harley.

"Baby your home." Betty cried. 

They've only been together for such a short amount of time but Betty missed him so much. The fear and worry of mot knowing if he was okay killed her.

"I am baby. I missed you so much." He hugged her carefully. Jughead then picked up Harley smiling. "She looks so much like your darling."

"Shes good as gold too." Jughead kissed her head softly. Harley just held his face looking into his eyes. "Hey princess."

"Dad look at these cool shots. Can you lean against the wall so I get can some more?" Linc asked.

"Sure son."

They boys headed over together as the girls found a bench. Betty had to feed Harley. Betty breast fed her as she watched the boys she missed him so much. 

"How do you cope JB? Its awful having my mother do it. I've gotten used to it for her but with Jug its different." 

"Because you love him. You love him with a consuming passion."

"I do." Betty sighed happily. "What about you and Pea?" 

"I love him. It scares me every day he is on tour and he is still there. It fucking terrifies me." JB confessed like a sinner.

"Sweet Pea is a fighter. He will pull through each time."

"That's the hope." She smiled."We keep each sane."

Betty glanced at Jughead."I know the feeling." She smiled.

"He really loves you. I've only seen him in love with his son. But Jughead really loves you. Its crazy how soon you've become a part of our family. You've become my sister."

"You're my sister too Bean."Betty told her.

The girls hugged as the boys came back. Jughead picked up Harley again. He couldn't believe how much she looked like Betty. He was thankful and he knew Betty was thankful of that too.

They all headed back home. Betty was tired. She was falling asleep on Jughead as Harley was fast asleep in her cot. Jughead let her sleep. He knew how hiring it was raising a new born baby all by herself.

"How has she been?" Jughead asked them.

"She's been struggling dad. She says she fine but we can tell."

"How bad?"

"Jug its really bad. She hasn't slept in months. She's worried that something will happen to Harles. She's an amazing mother and need to be give herself more respect." JB told him

"Has that twat made an appearance?" 

"Not yet but I'm expecting one." 

"Well he isn't welcome in my house." Jughead coldly said as he held Betty. 

"Roger that." Linc and JB said in unison. 

"I can't believe how fast I've fallen for her."

"She was so worried Dad. We all tried to calm her down." Linc smiled.

"Is it too soon to ask her to marry me?"

"Maybe but dad your in the army. Anything can happen. You can have a long engagement."

"I think I might." Jughead smiled kissing her head.

"Well I for one think you should." Lincoln agreed.

_______

A week or so passed and Betty was at home with Jughead. They were playing with Harley when there was a knock on the door. Jughead answered the door to Reggie.

"Hell no."

"I want to know my little girl."

Betty heard Reggie's voice. Betty picked up Harley and headed over. She holding her close to her. 

"What do you want Reginald?" Betty asked.

"I want to know my daughter Elizabeth. She is my blood. If you won't I will take it to court."

Betty just sighed. She couldn't afford any court. She knew she had to do shared custody. This is the last thing she ever wanted. Betty sighed as she looked at Jughead.

"We can alternate weekends. You get her one weekend and I get her the next but she lives with me. You can have her on Father's Day and we alternate Christmases." Betty explained.

"I'm happy with that." Reggie smiled happily.

"Now get out my face before I slap you."

Reggie nodded as he left. Jughead wanted to slam the door after him but he didn't want to startle Harley.

"I love you Juggie. Please don't leave me."

"I won't leave you unless I have to love. I am so in love with you." Jughead smiled.

"I love you too Juggie."

"That's why I wanted to ask you something. I know that this maybe far too soon but I don't give a fuck. I know life takes you to unexpected places but as long as I have you I don't care. So will you Miss Elizabeth Cooper will you Marry me?" 

Betty was in shock. She looked up at him crying happy tears. She didn't care how soon it was. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

"Yes... yes I will marry you." 

Jughead leaned down and kissed her. He didn't have time to get her a ring but he made her a ring from a twig from the park.He slipped it onto her finger. She kissed him again happily.

Life is an adventure. It takes you in different directions you've never expected. But with the right people by your side you feel as if you can concur anything. Even wars.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I suck at update but thank you for still reading

Miss Cooper-Jones Betty liked the sound of that. Betty couldn't believe that she was going to marry Jughead. She honestly didn't care how short timed they've been together. It feels like a life time.

Betty was currently at her family home. She had to tell everyone about the engagement. She was worried they would think it would be too fast.

She had Harley with her when her and Jughead were at brunch with Alice. Jughead was holding Harley kissing her head. Harley kept smiling holding his finger.

"Hey mum." Betty smiled.

"Hey honey." Alice smirked seeing the ring on her finger. 

"We have some news." Betty smiled over at Jughead.

"First of all let me apologise because I've gone around it the wrong way but I just couldn't wait." Jughead apologised to Alice.

"Go on." Alice prompted knowing what they are about to say due to the ring on her finger.

"Juggie asked me to marry him and I said yes. I know that it may be fast mum but I've never felt like this before. It feels like what Grandma and grandpa have."

"I just have asked you for her hand in marriage. I'm sorry I didn't but I know lives too short and I'm sick of seeing my friends die out on the field without living their lives." Jughead nervously ranted.

"I'm happy for you guys. I can see that this is the right decision and you are being a father to Harlse when she isn't your child yet she is your child to you. I appreciate that. Welcome to the family."

Betty smiled happily at them. 

"How is Linc?" 

"He's at his friends Spencer's." Jughead told her. "He's doing amazing."

"Our Spencer?" Alice 

"No mum, Spencer whose in my photography class. He's the same age as Linc our Spence she is 13." 

Alice nodded understanding.

"He is so good with Harley." Betty smiled.

"That's good. Bring him over to the house this weekend. It's family meal and your family now."

"It feels weird you calling me family." Jughead laughed softly.

"I know I'm too busy barking orders at you." Alice teased.

"Tell me about it. I get it in the neck when the team is being a big pain in the donkey." Jughead said.

Betty and Alice laughed softly. They tried not to swear in front of hear so they had to be creative with weddings like fork, bench and beach ball.

Harley began to cry when she wanted feeding. Betty began breastfeeding her. She didn't care what anyone thought she didn't want to cover up so she could breath. Granted she had alot of stares but Betty brushed them off.

____

At Spencer's: 

Josephine, April, Lincoln and Spencer were out in the garden sat on the patio furniture as they talked and drank their sodas.

"So how are things with Alex?" Linc asked as he was laid down on Spencer's lap.

"We're on a break." She shrugged.

"Why?" The group asked.

"Because my mental health is bad but we're staying friends. We still hang out. He's good for me but just not right now. It's silly." Jo said.

"No it's not." Linc said.

"You are doing what's best for yourself." April said.

"Anyway how are you and Jackson?" Jo changed the conversation.

"I've joined the single ladies club." She sighed softly.

"We can hoe it up together." Jo playfully nudged her.

"Within reason. I don't need two heartbroken girls on my hand. One at a time,please." Linc teased.

That brought a smile to the girls faces. "If anything you're the worst when heart broken." They teased.

"But what we truly want to know is when did this happen?" April pointed between Spencer and Linc.

Linc was sat on his lap as Spencer held him close. They still weren't officially yet but this felt right. They both were seeing what was right but it did.

"Well we're seeing what happens but it feels right." Linc told them.

"It does." Spencer agreed.

"We're not labeling things yet. I have to come out to my dad."

"It'll be fine." They all smiled.

"I know. I'm going to head home. I miss my little sister." Linc smiled.

"Awe that's cute." The girls told him.

"Yeah, yeah." Linc rolled his eyes.

"Bye baby." Spencer kissed him. 

Linc kissed him back mumbling goodbye before heading back home.

Betty and Jughead was in the garden with Harley as JB was there with Sweet Pea. Linc happily came and sat with them.

"Hey Linc, how was April and Jo?" Jughead asked.

"They're good. It was nice to see them."

"That's good." JB smiled.

"We have pizza on it's way." Sweet Pea said.

Betty was feeding Harley happily. "How was Spence?" She asked.

Linc blushed and Betty found that so cute. She knew what was coming but was waiting for him to say something

"Speaking about Spence I have to say something." Linc told them.

"You okay son?"

"Yeah. Me and Ame broke up ages ago. She didn't like how close me and Spence are. She is back with Owen anyway... I'm bi and me and Spence are kind of seeing one another." He confessed.

"That's amazing Linc." Jughead smiled.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I love you no matter what." He told his son.

"Finally Lincy." Betty teased.

"Wait you knew before me?" Jughead asked.

"I'm a teacher and I see things. Plus me and Linc talked a little about this before we ever got together."

"Sorry dad but Mum was there and she could see. Also Ame broadcasted that we were over." Linc shrugged.

"I don't care Linc. As long as you're happy that's all I could ask for."

Betty just looked at Linc in shock. That was the first time Linc had called her mother. She wasn't expecting him at all to call her that but yet he did. He called her his mother. It was then in that moment where she truly felt apart of the family.

Linc saw her tear up as he felt the connection. He went over to hug her softly. Betty hugged him back as she tried not to hurt Harley.

"I love you too Linc." Betty whispered into the hug.

"I love you too Mum."

Later that night when everyone left or headed to bed. Betty and Jughead sat outside. They were holding one another as they kissed sweetly.

"You okay baby?" Jughead asked.

"Linc called me mum today." Betty smiled.

"I heard, he's been calling you mum in secret." He kissed her head. "Ever since I proposed."

"It makes me feel like I properly belong." She confessed. 

"You do. You always will." 

"I know but I can't believe how fast I fell and how much this feels right." Betty kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back. "I know." He mumbled into this kiss.

"You know what Juggie is it crazy of me to say I'm thankful the dickhead cheated."

"No I'm thankful too. Without him we wouldn't have met one another the way we did." Jughead told her.

"We still would have met but I would have secretly crushed on you living a terrible relationship." Betty joked.

Jughead just pouted at her. "I hate to think about that." He pecked her lips.

"I know." 

"I'm so glad today went well." Jughead confessed.

"Me too. My mum loves you." Betty held him closer to her. 

"Its scary." He teased.

"Tell me about it." 

Betty and Jughead were looking at the stars when her phone rang. It was Veronica. She wasn't ready to face her again. All she did was decline it.

Betty and Jughead were this perfect match. It was almost as if it was fate. Like it was in their cards.

Sometimes you have to lose the ones you thought that once cared about you to see the true reality.

The reality was that you have to lose yourself to find your inner self. 

When you do sometimes you can find the most beautiful things to happen in your life. 

Maybe you just need that reset to a better you.


End file.
